Parties & Party Games
by auslly-is-adorkable
Summary: Ally is reluctant to go to this party because there will be drinking. But soon she is over it and becomes the life of the party. After a series of truth or dares, Ally is dared to do things she wouldn't do sober. How far will it go? *Mature themes. M for safety. One-shot. Auslly? Trez. AU* *I do not own Austin & Ally and/or any of its character affiliates. Do not sue.*


_**Hey guys. Just a warning that this isn't like anything I've written before. There are mature themes in this story. Drinking, sex. Yeah. So this is tagged as M for safety. I won't write like this again, probably. A thought came to my head though and I couldn't just let it go. Not **_**really **_**Auslly but I guess sort of. Trez. Yeah. I don't know. Read and review. But if you don't like mature-type stories don't read it! :S**_

"Trish, I hate parties," I whine.

She rolls her eyes. "Tough," she says. "You're going anyway." She hands me my slick black dress that falls past my knees. "Put this on."

I sigh and resign, heading in to the small bathroom connected to my room. I close and lock the door and hope up on the counter. Maybe if I stay in here she'll give up on me and go herself. I chuckled lightly. Yeah, right. Trish always gets her way.

I sigh again and get down, quickly peeling off my clothes and putting on the black dress. I like the way it hangs on me because it's a little snug on the torso and free falling on the skirt part. I haven't worn this dress ever, I forgot I had it. I bought it for a funeral last year or two years ago and then the family decided last minute that they only want actual relatives going. It was a waste of $80.00 but I'm glad I didn't have to sit through a long few hours of sobbing people. It was sad the man died but I didn't know him well enough to get teary.

I twirl a little and roll my eyes at myself before exiting and showing Trish. She turns from my closet to look at me and slowly walks over. "Hmm," she hums contemplatively. "This dress has some serious potential..." She kneels down and examines the hem. Trish is very fashion forward and knows how to dress. We might not be popular but occasionally she gets a text from someone asking her opinion on their shoes or another with two pictures and asking her to choose an appropriate one for the event they're going to. I trust her judgement so when she says, "may I?" I nod and close my eyes.

I feel a slight tugging and a continuous rip from my right calf to my left thigh. I open my eyes worriedly and she stands up. She puts her hands on her hips triumphantly. "Perfect," she says. "...Almost. Take a look!"

I walk over to my full length mirror and stare. The dress is so much different and more revealing but it was a nice cut. "I like it," I admit. "But it's a little inappropriate."

"It's perfect," she corrects me. "I just need to serge the edges to secure them. Take it off," she orders. I scurry back to the bathroom to change back in to my other clothes. I had no idea what she meant with all of her fashion terminology but I'm pretty sure she just meant that she needed to sew the edges to look professionally finished. Whatever. I didn't need to worry about it.

I step out and hand her my dress, flopping on my bed. She sets it on my desk and leaves for a few moments. Before long, she's back with a big machine. I guess my mom let her borrow it. She plugs it in and quickly threads it. I watch wide-eyed. I then receive a text and I reach over to read it.

_Party 2nite. U excited?_

It was from Austin.

_Not especially, lol, _I write back. I click send.

Soon after there was a response.

_Don't worry, Als._

I grin. I send back a quick "whatever you say" and lay back down, watching Trish work her magic. It was amazing that even though Trish couldn't keep her job at the fashion warehouse a few streets from my house, she could sew like a professional.

"They're too restraining," she had told me when she quit.

Once she's done she comes over, grinning ear to ear and places the now folded dress on my bed. She checks her watch. "We have 3 hours until the party which should be enough time to do your hair and makeup, do my hair and makeup and arrive fashionably late. I roll my eyes, laughing. She grins.

Trish insists we dye the ends of my hair a honey/gold colour because it's much longer than it use to be. At first I'm reluctant but I agree anyway. Once it's done and washed she works on her hair, curling it more than usual, waiting for mine to dry. She refuses to use a hairdryer because it damages your hair.

I surf Tumblr while we wait. "What if there's alcohol?" I ask.

"There will be," she informs me.

"I don't drink, Trish! My parents will get mad."

"Nice try, Ally. We already talked to your parents about it, remember? And they said as long as you drank responsibly and didn't drive that it was okay. Just don't over do it."

I sigh again. Trish thought of everything. Trish had been beaming and planning since Cassidy invited us last weekend. We were great friends with Cassidy and she had great parties even though there were only ever like 20 of us. We had a very tight knit circle of friends, some popular, some not. No one cared though. Cassidy was having a party because her boyfriend Dallas was going on vacation for the rest of the summer and wanted to have a night to remember before he left.

Fortunately, everyone's parents knew that there would be alcohol. We drink from time to time and it's harmless. Well... I don't drink. Not until tonight. I didn't think my parents would be okay with it and I love the relationship I have with them. I didn't want to jeopardize that. But it looked like they trusted us. Cassidy was allowed to have unsupervised parties provided she answered the phone when it rang, there were no drugs and everyone stayed the night to prevent drunk driving. These guidelines were easily met which is why she gets to have parties every few weeks. Also because she pays for the drinks and food and her parents buy it. She also keeps her grades up at school to prove to her parents that she's responsible enough.

She was a great friend, too, which is why she would never push me on any mixed drinks. Tonight I didn't have the excuse to not drink, though. Trish wanted to see me drunk. Great. I'm already clumsy.

Once my hair finishes drying, Trish is all over it with a straightener. It actually looks pretty incredible once it's done. It's long, straight and has a brown-to-honey colour in it. I smile.

Trish hands me a relatively large purse to match my dress. "Here," she says.

"Why is it so big?" I ask incredulously.

"For your other things," she informs me. "Tomorrow you won't want to come home in your dress. Get a comfortable pair of sweats and a tank top and put them in here. And I also suggest bringing your brush, toothbrush for the morning and some ibuprofen. You might get light-headed. Oh, and some acetaminophen."

"...That's like Tylenol, right?" I ask.

"Yes," she laughs. "I have my own but it's just in case we run out or for some reason don't know where I am." I nod in understanding. "Now," she says. "Help me get in to my dress."

For the next ten minutes we manoeuvre her silk cocktail dress around her hair, careful not to ruin her hair. When it's on, I take a step back and admire it. She really does look beautiful. "Wow, Trish," I say in awe.

She smiles and smooths the dress. "Thanks, Ally. I hope Dez likes it."

"Maybe," I laugh.

I glance at the clock and realize that Austin and Dez are going to be here in only a few minutes and that we need to get our shoes on and say bye to our parents. Trish notices as well and frantically tosses a pair of black stilettos my way. I put them on easily, thankful that I've had plenty of experience of walking in them from when Trish made me dress up for her projects in school. I run downstairs – to the best of my ability – with Trish tailing behind. I quickly toss my purse on the island counter in the kitchen area and give my father a brief hug and kiss on the cheek I turn to my mom by the oven and she quickly looks away. That was suspicious. Either way, I give her a hug and bid my parents goodnight and we're out the door as Austin and Dez arrive.

When they pull up, Dez gets out to get in the back with Trish so I could sit up front with Austin. I laugh at his gentleman-like behaviour and get in the passenger seat. Austin grins at me. "Ready to go?" he asks us.

"As ready as I'll ever be," I admit.

He laughs. "It's just a party, Ally-gator."

I smile. He's such a good friend. I'm glad that Trish has given up on teasing me about liking him. I don't. Not in that way. As a friend? I love him.

I open my purse to grab my cell phone when I notice something that wasn't there before. Condoms? I mentally groan. _MOM_. I'm not doing anything like that. Ugh. I take a deep breath and keep reminding myself that I'm not 15 anymore. I'm almost 18. Most kids my age are sexually active. I'm not one of them. I shove them farther down in my purse as I shove the memory farther back in my brain.

I'm just going to have fun. No limits. I can have fun without getting heavily drunk.

The car ride was relatively silent except for the quiet music on the radio. G6 came on and we turned it up and all yelled the lyrics on our way to Cassidy's. By the time we got there, a couple other people had shown up and we walked to her door all laughing at our horrible singing skills. It was kind of ironic that Austin and I had chosen to sing horribly even though we could both sing pretty well. I guess it was funnier that way. We rang the bell and let ourselves in as Cassidy was coming down the stairs.

"Cass," Trish yelled happily.

"Hey, guys," Cassidy grinned.

"Cassie," Austin greeted. "Glad you could have another party!" Dallas came around the corner. "Dallas!"

"Hey man," Dallas shouted excitedly, fist-pounding Austin and Dez. "Hey girls," he says to Trish and I.

"Come in, guys!" Cassie closes the door behind us and directs us towards the basement. Once we're down there, we see the rest of the gang. There's Chloe, Brad, Jen, May, Liam, Brandon, Olivia, Peter, Daniel, Hugh, Kimberly, Jack, Lina and Phoebe. There's a table full of junk food and another full of alcoholic and non-alcoholic beverages. There was also a huge gap on the floor where the couch – that was now pushed against the wall – used to be.

"What's the emptiness for?" I ask.

"Well I figured that since you were drinking tonight, it was a real party," Cassie explains, excited. "I'm prepared for all of the stereotypical drunk party games."

I laugh. Wonderful. "What kind of games?" Trish asks.

"The works," she grins. That was helpful. "But first, let's crank the tunes and get drunk!"

Austin high-fives Dez and Trish pulls me towards the drinks table. "Hey, Jen," she greets.

"Hey, you guys," they grin.

Trish turns to me. "What do you want?"

I shrug. "I don't know. What's good?"

Liam grins. "It's all good, Als."

I laugh. "Okay, Liam, what do you suggest?"

He eyes me speculatively. "You want her drunk and you want her drunk fast, right?" he asks Trish.

"Yes."

"Then here." He gets a cup from the stack and pours a little bit of Jack Daniels' in the cup, followed me a little more of Captain Morgan. He then fills the remainder of the cup with Pepsi and hands it to me. "Drink."

I look at it and it reeks of booze. I notice that everyone has crowded to watch me drink my first alcoholic drink. I see Cassie and Trish leaning forward in anticipation.

Working up the courage, I suddenly chug the drink, receiving a collective "_WOO_" from the 19 other people around me. They all started cheering and chanting and laughing. The drink was surprisingly delicious, but my throat was really warm after. It longed for another.

"Can you make me another?" I ask Liam, grinning.

He looks at me in shock and does it, laughing with Trish and Jen. I chug that one down, too, the effects of the alcohol already taking their toll. It's not long until I'm more drunk than I intended on being. I'm having a great time, though, listening to the music and feeling the bass drop on the heavy songs. Austin, Cassie, Phoebe and I are all dancing in a group, each of us laughing at me, including me. I am a _horrible _dancer.

About two hours later, Cassie turns the music down, breathing heavily. "Okay...guys..." she breathes. "Time for a game."

"What game?" Hugh asks.

"Never Have I Ever."

Hugh and Kimmy grin and sit down, close to Liam, Jen and I. We all gather and sit crossed legged in a circle while Dallas and Cassie both go around giving us each a glass of hard liquor for the game.

Once completed, the two sit at the head of the circle. "The of us will ask alternatively, but what we say won't necessarily be something we haven't done before. The game is more about you guys," Cassie informs, grinning from ear to ear.

"Okay, to start," Dallas says. "Never have I ever kissed someone of the opposite sex."

Everyone except May, Peter and me all take a drink. I giggle a little in embarassment.

Austin and Liam chuckle at us.

"Never have I ever," Cassie begins. "Kissed someone of the same sex." Lina and Olivia both take a drink, laughing at each other. "Was it you two together?" Cassie laughs.

Olivia grins. "Yeah, freshman year." Cassie giggles.

"Never have I ever had sex before." 4 people take a drink.

"Never have I ever thought about it before." No one drinks. Everyone starts laughing and we all go a little redder.

The questions keep pouring in and they each get a little more awkward. It was hard not to have fun though!

Eventually, we all finish our cups. Hugh's the first one to finish his so he loses. He doesn't mind, though.

"How about truth or dare?" May suggests.

The buzz in agreement was loud and instantaneous, and since we were all already in a circle, the first person to verbally agree was Cassie by asking a question. "Jack," she calls. "Truth or dare?"

"Uh, truth," Jack replies.

"Have you ever been in a fist fight?" she asks.

"Nope," he grins, probably relieved it was an easy question. Since it was his turn, he turned to May. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare," she declares.

"Kiss Liam."

She blushes for a minute and she looks like she's about to recline. I think she remembered the deal if she chickens out, though. You have to run around butt-naked outside screaming "chicken". No one wanted to take that risk.

Very matter-of-factly, May crawls across our circle to Liam at lightning speed and kisses him hard on the lips, making him fall. He didn't pull back, though. They just laid there, May on top of Liam, making out. Jen and I quickly squeezed closer to the people beside us to give them room.

"Okay, so evidently they're out for now," Kimmy laughs with everyone. I'm laughing, too. I get up and pour myself another drink, this time of tequila. I decided not to mix it with Pepsi, though, just scotch. At this point I didn't care if it tasted good. The buzz was good enough.

I sit back down and drink it quickly, just in time for Cassie to ask me a question. "Truth or dare, Ally?"

I don't know if it was the liquor, or maybe because I was just really enjoying myself, but I chose dare.

"I dare you to do 7 minutes of heaven with..." she looks around. "_Austin_."

"What?!"

"What?" Austin shouts.

"Do it. 7 minutes. No less."

I look around to Trish. She's not even paying attention, but instead making out with Dez. Yup, they're both drunk, too, so no moral support there. "Uh..." I say hesitantly.

"Care to streak the neighbours?" she asks, grinning.

The room is dead silent and Austin and I are just staring at each other. I get up and take the bottle of vodka off the drinks table and take a big swig from it, not bothering to use a glass. I put it down with a thud. "Fine."

Everyone "woo"s, except Austin, who is looking kind of stunned. Cassie grabs our hands and leads us to a closet. She opens it and it's empty except for two stools. She probably planned this game. Not necessarily with us but in general. She shoves us in and stops. She pulls a key off the hook beside it. "This door will be locked for 7. Full. Minutes," she says slow and deliberate. No lights. No giving in. And _something_ better happen." She grins, closes the door, and locks it before we could protest.

Then it's dead silent.

Austin and I just stand there, facing each other in the dark, not seeing each other or saying a word.

"I'm sorry," I whisper.

He chuckles a little. "It's okay."

It's silent again...

Then, all of the sudden, he presses me up against the wall and starts kissing the hell out of me. My lips, my cheek, my neck. I don't protest. There weren't exactly "fireworks" but there was definitely electricity.

It's suddenly very hot in that closet. And very dark. I slide a little against the wall to the ground. He slides with me, still kissing me, me still kissing him, his tongue begging for entrance. Access granted. I wrap my arms around his neck and he lifts me in to his lap, not breaking the kiss. I needed air but didn't bother asking for it. I wasn't very thirsty for alcohol anymore.

We're both breathing heavily and I'm grateful that it's empty in here when he lays me down on the floor and hovers over me, kissing my neck. His dirty blonde hair tickled my shoulder and cheek and a small giggle escaped my lips. He playfully bites my right earlobe. I press my hands to his chest and I don't notice until after that his shirt's raised a little higher and I'm touching his abs, not the fabric.

"Ally," he breathes.

"Austin," I reply.

"You're... incredible," he manages to say.

I grin and find his lips again, biting the lower one lightly. He groans. He slips one of the straps of my dress off my shoulder. I comb my hands through is hair and laugh a breathy giggle again. It's stifled by a kiss, though.

I can't even believe that this is happening. Truth be told, neither of us will likely remember it tomorrow. That's okay, though. We're drunk. This is lust. Tomorrow, we're friends.

He suddenly takes me and turns the table. I'm on top of him now, my rustled hair cupping his face. His hand is then on my lower thigh, lightly grazing it as it moves up towards the highest point of the freshly sewn dress. It tickles a little.

Just then, I move a little further down so I'm sitting on his thighs and reach for the button on his jeans. The first button snaps open.

Then, "time's up," is shouted from Cassie from outside. Before we could get up, the door opens and there, in front of us, are 18 other people, grinning.

"I knew they'd do it," I hear someone say. We both just sit there, staring at them, are eyes adjusting from the light and our cheeks flushing more. Suddenly, I look down at Austin, shrug, and kiss him fiercely again as the others whoop for us.

I don't kiss him for long, though, and we both stand up and exit the closet. He doesn't hold my hand, we don't touch each other. We just grin and go our separate ways, returning to our spots in the circle. I'm passed a bottle of whiskey and the games continue. I take a gulp and swallow hard, my throat burning from the alcohol and my taste buds dancing from Austin's tongue.

"So, Ally," Cassie says. "You pretty much dominated that game. I think we should make the game called _Ally's Truth or Dare but only Dare because it's funnier that way_."

I thought for a moment. "Give me another bottle of whatever this is and let's do it."

Trish beamed at me. "Here's to drunk Ally!"

Everyone repeated what she said, somewhat in unison, and I laughed.

"Ally," May said. "Since you're drunk and Phoebe's gay, I dare you to do 7 minutes of heaven in the closet."

I looked at Phoebe who looked kind of excited, walked over to her, took her hand and led her to the closet. Cassie followed us, reiterated the rules and locked us in.

I could sense that Pheobe was a little nervous so I just dove right in, beginning with a kiss. The closet was heated again quickly. It wasn't nearly as satisfying as the 7 minutes with Austin but it was still fun.

Then I was sent in with Liam and Austin. Both of them. I didn't know what to do. They upped the dare and made it 14 minutes because there were two guys. They locked us in again and I could tell they were listening. Either way, I was glad that my purse was in here from before... And I'm glad my mom tried to help earlier. Because, yeah... I needed them.

I was literally sent in to the closet with everyone except Cassie and Dallas because after the 7 minutes with Phoebe, they decided to go somewhere private. And I didn't go in there with Trish and Dez because they found a different unoccupied closet. So 15 people got a piece of drunk Ally. Heavily drunk. Sometimes I was with one other person. Other times I was 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, and we managed to squeeze all 15 other people in that closet. Don't ask me how.

But it was fun and dark and really really warm. Hot even. It was hard to breathe and as the alcohol amounts decreased, people fell asleep back out in the room. Eventually, it was only Austin and I awake. We were both in the closet. At one point Austin saw the key for the closet laying in the middle of the floor. Then we both noticed that it was a dual lock, meaning it locked from the inside, too.

Parties and party games are my new favourite pass times.


End file.
